


Юки-онна

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Юки-онна

Если потрясти прозрачный шарик, внутри вспыхивает метель, взвивается, оседает невесомыми серебряными звездочками на снежной бабе, смешно растопырившей в стороны деревянные руки-ветви. Совсем нестрашной бабе, не такой, как ослепительно прекрасные белокожие красавицы из сказаний, что являются путникам во время снегопада и забирают жизнь в обмен на ледяной поцелуй.

Странные люди гайдзины. И снега у них больше, и про юки-онна они не знают… Зато отливают из простого песка такие прекрасные шарики с нестрашной зимней бабой, в которых хлопьями падает с почти настоящих небес почти настоящий серебряный снег…

Юкимура вновь встряхивает игрушку. Шар с крутобокой юки-онна попался ему на глаза еще вчера, по приезду в замок Аоба, но рассмотреть заморскую диковинку выпало только сейчас. Странный шар, странная баба, странные обычаи.

– Christmas Eve, – неохотно процедил Масамунэ-доно в ответ на расспросы. – Сегодня у них день рождения бога. Принято делать подарки.

– Богу?

– Друг другу.

«А почему друг другу?» – собирался было спросить Юкимура, но не стал. Масамунэ-доно явно не желал разговаривать. Может, он тайно принял другую веру и теперь его раздражают вопросы о ней? Юкимура встряхивает шарик и качает головой. Нет, не может быть. На поминальном алтаре едва теплятся курительные палочки, вчера вечером он видел выходящим из покоев Масамунэ-доно настоятеля храма Дзуйгандзи… Скорее всего, это он, Юкимура, был излишне настойчив в своих расспросах. Наверное, Масамунэ-доно ждал, что разговор пойдет о совсем другом…

«Кто-то рождается, – думает Юкимура, наблюдая за падающим в стекле снегом, – кто-то умирает. Никому не избегнуть Колеса Закона, но каждый из нас волен избирать свой путь. Если случайный путник был готов заплатить жизнью за любовь юки-онна, спишет ли это часть его кармы? А если он сделал это из сочувствия к неутоленному голоду не-живущего существа?..».

Молодой Тигр переворачивается на спину. Шар послушно переворачивается вместе с ним. Раздавать долги принято под Новый Год. Зачем он приехал в Аобу именно сейчас? Шар холодит ладони, заморское стекло никак не хочет нагреваться от человеческих рук, серебряный снег взвивается вихрем сияющих игл…

 

Одноглазый Дракон стоит за тонкими планками сёдзи и не решается войти в комнату. Молодой Тигр беззаботно играет с заморским подарком в его покоях, а его преследует совсем другое видение – полузасыпанный снегом красный рукав и знакомое, но такое пустое лицо с тонкой коркой инея на обледеневших ресницах. Он не успел на какие-то пару часов – пару часов, отданных римскому посольству и занятной безделушке с серебряным песком внутри! Пропади оно все пропадом! Не нужно – ни торговых договоров не нужно, ни ружей, ни книг! Масамунэ кричит и бросает ненавистную игрушку с обрыва. Не нужны ему такие подарки, которые… и просыпается у себя в покоях, от ржания коней и знакомых бодрых голосов.

– Масамунэ-сама, – Кодзюро отодвигает дверь и с недоумением смотрит на своего господина, – приехал Санада-доно, но если вы устали…

– Fucking shit! – он срывается с места, отталкивает Катакуру, вываливается во двор растрепанный, босой – и видит знакомую красную куртку под соломенным плащом, и два копья через спину, и длинный каштановый хвост, слегка припорошенный снегом…

– Юкимура!..

Молодой Тигр оборачивается, улыбается немного виновато:

– Масамунэ-доно, извините, я без приглашения…

 

Одноглазый Дракон складывает пальцы в Меч Духа – «Ом нама саманта…» – но опускает руку и решительно шагает в комнату. Кем бы ни вернулся Юкимура, он остается его противником и всем, что с этим связано.


End file.
